Portable data terminals (PDTs) are a type of data collection device used to collect, interpret, process, and ultimately transfer data to a larger data processing system. PDTs generally integrate a mobile computer, an alpha-numeric or numeric keypad, and at least one data acquisition device. The mobile computer portion is generally similar to known touch screen consumer oriented portable computing devices (e.g. “Pocket PCs” or “PDAs”). PDTs are available from several sources, including the assignee of the present application: HAND HELD PRODUCTS, INC.
Currently PDTs are generally worn tool belt style, hooked to the user's pants belt or to a purchased utility belt geared mainly for wear by males. Thus, it would be advantageous if the above-identified type of carrier products had better transportability and wear-ability to improve functionality and especially for female workers in the retail environment.